


puppy love

by underneworld



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, written in korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneworld/pseuds/underneworld
Summary: 룩은 오랫동안 짝사랑해왔던 선배이자 스승 쥘 "몽타뉴" 투레의 은퇴 소식을 듣게 된다.
Relationships: Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

puppy love

“정말이에요?”

“정말이라니. 일단 뭐가 정말인지나 말-.” 귀스타브 “닥” 카테브는 어느 날 오전, 카페테리아 앞에서 분대원에게 붙들리고 말았다. 

“정말로, 몽타뉴 선배가 은퇴한다는 게 사실이냐, 이 말입니다.”

쥘리앙 니쟝, 그러니까 그 유명한 ‘낙관주의자’ 쥘리앙 니쟝의 어조치고는 급박하기 이루 말할 수 없었다. 살짝 쳐진 순한 눈이 부리부리하게 빛나고, 혈색 좋은 얼굴은 새파랗게 변해 있었다. 귀스타브 카테브의 어깨를 잡은 손에는 힘이 꽉 들어가 있어서, 귀스타브는 굉장히 거칠게 그의 몸을 떼어놓을 수밖에 없었다. 

“쥘리앙. 제발. 이 손부터 놓고 이야기하게.”

“....시간이 없어요.”

“...진정부터 해야 말을 나누든지 할 것 아닌가. 일단 커피라도 마시면서 이야기할까?” 귀스타브는 밭은 한숨을 내쉬며, 물색없는 젊은이를 달랬다. 그러나 그런 자상한 제스처에도 불구하고 젊은 GIGN 대원은 안절부절못하며, 어찌할 줄을 몰라 했다. 

“사실인 건지, 아닌 건지 말씀만 해주시면 됩니다. 거짓말이죠?”

쥘리앙 니쟝이 한 손으로 밀색 앞머리를 거칠게 쓸어올렸다. 닥은 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 타인의 이야기를 옮기는 건 질색이지만, 그렇다고 부정할 수 없는 노릇이었다. 이미 본인의 의지가 확고하고, 해리 국장과의 이야기도 끝난 참이었다. 인제 와서 아니라고 하기에는 늦은 것이다. 

무언의 수긍에 젊은이의 얼굴이 더욱 일그러졌다. 평소의 낙관이라고는 1g도 찾아볼 수 없는, 순수한 절망의 표정이었다. 골든래트리버를 닮은 그가 이렇게 괴로운 표정을 지으리라고는 누가 상상이라도 했을까. 마치 첫사랑이라도 깨진 것처럼 고통스러워하는 동료의 모습에, 닥의 마음도 적잖이 괴로웠다. 

“은퇴라고는 하지만, 앞으로 GIGN의 고문을 맡을 게 유력-.”

“레인보우에서 나간다는 이야기잖아요.”

룩이 꽉 쥔 주먹에 두꺼운 혈관이 올라와 있었다. 새파랬던 얼굴은 어느새 불그죽죽해져 있었다. 닥이 아무 말도 하지 못하자 룩은 그대로 등을 돌려 복도 너머로 사라졌다. 

**

모의 훈련 전에 쥘 “몽타뉴” 투레는 늘 같은 의식을 반복한다. 검은 직사각형, 단단한 합성 금속으로 이루어진 제 방패에 잘 부탁한다고 인사를 하는 것이다. 바보 같은 행동이라는 것쯤은 알고 있다.  
물론, 특수 가젯에 남다른 애착을 가진 다른 동료들이 있긴 하다. 가령 스모크 같은 경우 제 독가스 탄들을 애인처럼 부르곤 한다. 마에스트로는 방탄 카메라에 귀여운 이름까지 붙여줬다. 요카이에 남다른 자부심을 가진 에나츠 “에코” 마사루는 어떻고. 

하지만, 몽타뉴의 방패에 대한 애정은 그런 장난기와는 거리가 멀다. 자부심보다는 헌신에 가깝다. 제 목숨뿐만 아니라 동료들의 목숨을 대신해서 지켜준 방패다. 끝없는 인내심과 겸손함은 방패와 제가 공유하는 특성이다. 쥘 투레는 방패를 다독이고 기름칠하고 영원한 충성의 맹세를 되새긴다. 

그렇게 앞으로 있을 모의 훈련을 대비하며 방패와 시간을 나누던(?) 중이었다. 공격 오퍼레이터들의 대기실 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 그 안으로 들어온 것은 해리 국장도, 다른 공격 대원도 아닌 방어 팀에 속한 룩이었다. 

쥘리앙 “룩” 니쟝은 몽타뉴의 가르침을 받은 GIGN 출신 대원이었다. 처음 만났을 때는 아무것도 모르는 해사한 햇병아리 같았던 룩을 몇 년 뒤 레인보우에서 만났을 때는 감회가 남달랐다. 신출내기 대원이 어느덧 능수능란한 베테랑이 되어있는 광경이라니. 조교 된 보람이 가장 컸던 순간이었다. 그러나 그건 그거고, 지금 왜 룩이 대기실에 들어왔는지, 알 수 없는 노릇이었다. 공격 오퍼레이터들의 시선이 완전 군장한 남자에게 쏠렸다. 

“우리 작전 염탐하려고 들어온 건 아니겠지?” 조던 “써마이트” 트레이스가 시답잖은 농담을 던졌다. 

“아뇨. 할 이야기가 있어서요.”

그러더니, 룩은 성큼성큼 제 쪽으로 다가오는 것 아닌가. 두꺼운 방탄팩을 두른 남자의 발걸음이 아직 헤드기어를 쓰지 않은 쥘 투레 앞에서 멈췄다. 

“선배님. 말씀 좀 나누죠.” 

들었구나. 

**


	2. Chapter 2

그만둬야 할지도 모른다. 

새로운 대원이 참여한 모의 훈련이 끝나고, 몽타뉴는 그렇게 생각했다. 

때마침 그의 나이 48세는 군인을 그만두기 좋은 나이다. 물론 아마루가 있고, 대처도 있다. 카이드는 어떻고. 그래도. 그들이 계속한다 해서 저까지 밀고 나아갈 필요는 없었다. 이제 일선에서 물러나 후학을 양성하는 편이 더 걸맞은 길일지도 몰랐다. 실제로 몽타뉴는 신입 대원들의 조교를 능숙하게 했었다. 새로운 천직을 발견할지도 모르는 일이었다. 

물론 핑계라는 것을 안다. 오릭스의 둔중한 몸체가 저를 자빠져 넘어뜨렸을 때 느꼈던 것은 부끄러움보다도, 크나큰 상실감이었다. 방패와 함께 우주의 한 축이 무너져내렸다. 비웃음을 살 만한 감정이라는 것쯤은 알고 있다. 방패 따위가 뭐라고. 멋대가리라고는 하나도 없는 투박한 철근 덩어리가 뭐라고. 그에게는 다른 대원들이 가진 테크놀로지도, 지성도 없다. 

모의 훈련에서 당한 창피스러운 패배는, 그로 하여금 인생을 다시 생각하게 했다. 쥘 투레는 마흔여덟 평생 누군가의 보호자로 살아왔다. 타인을 지키고 기르고 육성하는 자였다. 그러나 정작 정신을 차렸을 때, 그의 손바닥에 남아있는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 

누이는 경찰 훈련을 받았지만, 교사가 되었다. 그녀는 동료 선생과 결혼해 자식을 하나 두었다. 몽타뉴는 최대한 조카에게 잘 해주려 했으나, 그는 어느덧 그저 그런 낯선 삼촌이 되어 있었다. 그 자체가 유감스러운 것은 아니었으나 의문이 떠오르는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 

무엇을 지키는 데에는 여러 방법이 있다. 교사도, 간호사도, 의사도, 농부들도 저마다 많은 것을 짊어지고 세상을 지키고 있다. 그러나 저는 너무 미련한 길을 선택한 것이 아닐까. 아니라면, 적어도 물러나야 할 때를 놓치고 있는 것이 아닐까. 

한심한 ‘중년의 위기’쯤으로 비칠 걸 알면서도, 국장에게 속마음을 털어놓을 수밖에 없었다. 국장님. 저에게는 다국어를 하거나 기술을 이해할 수 있는 지성이 없습니다. 솔직히 말해 가끔은 제가 자리하는 위치가 혼란스럽군요. 라이온이 안다면 비웃을 것이다. 신부도 아닌 사람 앞에서 고해성사라니. 그러나 참을 수 없었다. 

기술에 발맞추어 나간다는 것을 자랑스럽게 여겨왔지만, 지금은 너무나도 혼란스러웠다. 

GIGN의 훈련센터로 돌아갈 날만 손꼽는 것은, 명백한 퇴행의 징후인가. 아니면, 그저 귀소본능인가. 

**

올 것이 왔다고 생각했으면서도, 몽타뉴는 당황스러웠다. 

“모의 훈련 세션이 끝나고 이야기하지.” 

“싫습니다.”

“고집부리는 건가.”  
자네답지 않군. 쥘 투레가 한숨을 쉬자 룩의 얼굴이 경직되었다. 발라클라바와 헤드기어 아래에서도 명백하게 보이는 감정들이 있었다. 당연히 잘 알 수 있다. 그를 손수 가르치고 키운 게 저니까. 

“........” 룩이 홱 몸을 돌려 대기실을 빠져나갔으나 사람들은 더는 묻지 않았다. 

그날, 공격팀은 2 대 3으로 패배했다. 

세션이 끝나고 장비를 탈의했다. 샤워실에서 꼼꼼히 몸을 닦았다. 거울에 비친 얼굴에는 세월의 흔적이 역력하다. 눈가의 주름과 뺨에 커다랗게 난 멍까지. 

지쳐있다. 

혹자가 보면 놀라울 정도로 정밀하고 두꺼운 근육으로 직조된 몸이었다. 그러나 몽타뉴는 제 육신이 무거웠다. 슬럼프인가. 

평상복을 갈아입고 라운지로 나가자 마찬가지로 편한 옷을 입은 남자가 그를 기다리고 있었다. 금발 머리의 파란 눈. 누가 봐도 선해 보이는 젊은이였다. 룩의 그런 모습을 볼 때면, 마음 한구석이 간질간질했다. 

그러나 그 선해 보이는 젊은이는 잔뜩 화가 나 있다. 그가 제게 화가 난 이유를 알 것 같기도 하다. 

“말 안 해서 속상할 일은 아니라고 생각했는데.”

“........당신이 그만둘 이유는 없어요.”

“확실한 건 아니야.”

“적어도 레인보우를 그만두는 건 확실하다면서요.” 

“GIGN에는 내 도움이 필요해.” 아직까지는 말이지. 몽타뉴가 오랜만에 긴장을 풀고 웃어 보였다. 룩의 새파랗게 시린 눈이 더욱 창백해졌다. 

“오릭스 때문입니까.”

“.......니쟝.”

몽타뉴가 표정을 굳혔다. 다른 대원의 뒷담화를 하는 건 정도에 어긋나도 한참 어긋났다. 

“퓨즈도, 블리츠도 소용없는 기술이에요. 당신이 실망할 필요는-.”

“선을 넘는군.” 몽타뉴가 훈육관을 할 때처럼 차갑게 말했다. 훈련이 끝난 후 라운지에는 아무도 없었지만 이런 대화를 나누고 싶지는 않았다. 

“항상 이런 식이었죠.”

“..........” 

이런 대화. 그러니까, 눈앞의 젊은이가 제게 연심을 고백하는 이런 대화 말이다. 

“오릭스가 아니라 나 때문이었던 거죠.”

“............”

“내가 당신 좋아한다고 하니까, 이런 식으로 도망치는 거잖아.”

“......후회할 말은 하지마.”

“제가 나갈게요.”

“그게 무슨-.”

목소리가 격앙된다. 몽타뉴의 태산 같은 평온함이 흐트러졌다. 

몽타뉴는 일어나 룩의 멱살을 쥐어 잡았다. 젊은 남자는 저보다 키가 작아서 확실하게 끌어당길 수 있었다. 

“나를 바보로 만들지 마.”

“제가 할 말 같은데요.”

순한 표정이 이럴 때는 견디기 힘들다. 세상에서 가장 정직한 생각만 할 것 같은 남자가 제 어떤 면을 보고 동하는지 알기 어렵기 때문이다. 지루하고 중년 남자의 어떤 부분이 그에게 매력적인 걸까. 알기 어렵다. 

"좋아해요."

도대체 어째서.

룩이 그대로 쥘 투레의 목덜미를 당겼다. 입술과 입술이 정면으로 부딪혔다. 아프기보다는 묘했다. 룩은 키스할 때 눈을 감지 않았고, 그 푸른색 눈은 집요했다. 어찌할 수 없는 주박에 걸린 기분이었다. 간신히 멱살을 틀어쥔 손을 밀어 남자를 떨어뜨렸다. 

"미친 건가."

"아뇨. 좋아하는 겁니다."

도대체가, 말귀를 못 알아듣는다. 쥘 투레가 팔뚝으로 입을 닦아내며 간신히 말했다. 

"나는.. 자네의 성적지향을 차치하고서라도 나는 자네의 부모뻘이라고."

".......그런 건 전혀 상관없어요."

"......미친거로군."

"나가지 않는다고 약속하면 제 마음 같은 건 어떻게 되도 상관 없어요."

그냥 지켜보게만 해주세요. 존경하고 받들 수 있게만 해주세요. 

내가 당신을 지킬 수 있을 정도로 강해질 때까지만.


End file.
